Scout Trooper (Legends)
The scout troopers, also known as biker scouts for their use of 74-Z speeder bikes, are a specialized type of soldier in the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps, of the Galactic Empire. They're a lightly-armored version of the main soldiers of the Empire, the Stormtroopers, and they are used in scouting and reconnaissance, spying, sniping and infantry support, as well as assassination. Scout troopers are regarded as the finest snipers in service of the Empire. Although they're effective, they're constantly put into the line of rivalry with their main infantry counterpart, the Stormtroopers. Like many aspects of the Imperial Army, the scout troopers can trace their origins back to the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. Due to their specialized and survival skills, scout troopers are often regarded as a superior to the normal stormtrooper and one of the most dangerous soldiers of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. Battle vs. Drone (Gears of War) (by Monkey Doctor 33) Endor It's a peaceful day for the inhabitants of the Forest-Moon of Endor. This small forested moon is home to many exotic creatures. From the gigantic Gorax, the ferocious Boar-Wolves, the seemingly-impossible Mount Sorrow, to the forest moon's most well-known species, the adorable Ewoks. They stand at a meter and use primitive tools for their own survival. They're the dominant species on the moon. But now, they and the other denizens of Endor will face something they've never seen before. Endor may have other races not native to the moon, but they all peacefully coexist. Unfortunately, these newcomers don't intend on coexisting with walking plants, talking bears, and giant pigs. The newcomers wanted the forest-moon for themselves, and they will leave nothing alive when they take the moon. In a forest... "Keep running, my family!" Chief Chirpa said to his family and his finest hunter, Teebo. They're on the run from Endor's hideous newcomers. The newcomers wield what the galactic community refer to as slugthrowers. Not just that, they also possess strange weapons of war. They aren't a species that likes small and cute bear-like creatures. They're war-like abominations with the one and only will to bring death and destruction to anyone in their path. These newcomers, are the Locust. They came from another world, far, far away from another galaxy. The world's name is Sera. Humans populated their planet and waged war against these newcomers. The humans won, and the Locust needed a new home. And for however reason they had, they made their way to this forest-moon. Chief Chirpa, his family, and Teebo have been waddling running for a long time, and the Locusts have pursued them as long as they've been running without fatigue. They've hardened by war, endured the impossible, and chasing EXTREMELY ADORABLE LITTLE BEARS those primitive tiny creatures won't be hard. Chirpa's tribe and village, the Bright Tree, has been annihilated by the Locust, using their devastating slugthrowers, massive spider-like creatures, strange half-horse, half-reptillian creatures, flying explosive creatures, and even titanic beasts with giant slugthrowers mounted on them. Chirpa and his party are also the only few remaining Ewoks alive after the Locust's invasion. The Locust has just stayed for a meager two months, and they've already prepared an empire ready to wage war on anything that comes across them. "Do not look back, my daughters!" Chirpa, in Ewokese, muttered to his two children, Kneesa and Asha. They're intensely traumatized by the destruction of their village. They thought all their lives and dreams are all gone thanks to the Locust. Behind them, there are three Locusts pursuing them. One wears what can only be described as ornamental clothing, and the other two are common foot soldiers of the Locust, the Drones. The Locusts have been chasing them without stopping seemingly without tiring while the Ewoks' short stature made it harder for them to run. And now they're tired. Exhausted, the Ewoks hide under the protection of tall grasses, and a big tree. As they begin to catch their breathes, Asha asked her father. "Father... when will this end?" She asked in a tone of fear, in a feeling of agony, terror like she's never experienced before. After a few seconds of catching his breathe Chirpa answered her daughter with hope and confidence. "My daugher, it might be a long and dangerous chase, but in the end we will triumph." "Well, if we survive. I don't believe there are other surviving Ewoks out there." Chirpa's wife said, with a feeling of being concerned. "Do not worry, my wife, we will sur...." Before Chirpa can finish his words, the Locust managed to find them. The Kantus grabbed Chirpa up while the others except Teebo, backed away in fear and panic. Teebo preps his hunter instincts and proceeds to engage the Kantus, attempting to let Chirpa go. However, a Drone behind the Kantus immediately reacts by shooting him in the gut with an oversized hand-held slugthrower, instantly killing him. When Teebo's body dropped, a blood pool forms up around his body, and the two daughters of Chirpa are intimidated by this. "Don't worry my children, these treacherous beasts will pay!" Chirpa shouted in Ewokese to his daughters. The Locusts don't understand it, but they know what to do. The Kantus immediately grabs Chirpa high up, prompting him to retaliate without a fruit. "Let him go!" Kneesa, the older daughter shouted to the Kantus. However, Ra-Lee, Chirpa's wife, backs her and puts her behind her when the Kantus responded by aiming his Gorgon Pistol to Chirpa's head. The Locust speaks little words, but the Kantus mutters something to the other Drones to keep the other Ewoks in-line by aiming their Hammerburst II rifles at them. "What should we do now, mother? They don't understand what we said." Asha asked Ra-Lee. "Just, stay calm, and stay behind me. This will be over soon." Ra-Lee replied, and after that, something happened. An earthquake occurs afterwards, but the Locust stayed calm. They know what it is, while the Ewoks panic. When the earthquake ends, something comes out of the ground. It is a Corpser, but it's no ordinary Corpser. The Kantus and the Drones look at the Corpser and out of the hole comes two Theron Guards, and a legendary figure from the Locust Horde, General RAAM. Brandishing his iconic serrated blade, the war-hardened general comes to the Kantus holding Chirpa, followed by two Therons. The Kantus turned to him, and showed Chirpa, still struggling to get off the Kantus' grip. RAAM sees Chirpa, and gestured the Kantus to give his struggling little body to him. RAAM examines him for a while before growling an insult at Chirpa "Wwweakkk..." RAAM says in a low tone, but Chirpa understands it. He speaks common, or Tyran, in Sera's word, but not too much. Chirpa stops struggling and sees RAAM right in the eyes. Then, he turns his eyes to his family, and sees Teebo's dead body, with his eyes clearly horrified. Ra-Lee sees him, and speaks in Ewokese as loud as hell to him, "What should we do, now?" "We go...." RAAM replied to Ra-Lee, surprising the Ewoks. RAAM should have never understood Ewokese, but under unknown circumstances, he does. RAAM then turns him back and walks back to the Corpser hole, along with his troops. Chirpa isn't released, but he's still under RAAM's hold. The Ewok family tried to reach Chirpa, but the Kantus and the two Therons grab them and follow RAAM into the hole, going to a place the Ewoks have never seen before. A week later In an Imperial Star Destroyer, near Endor The Command Room "How long will it take for you to process the data?" Grand Moff Tarkin asks with an annoyed look on his face. "I don't know, Grand Moff. We've never seen anything like this before. It could take weeks of research." A research officer replies. "Then do it immediately, officer. The Empire needs to know what anomaly resides within this planet. We need to assure its safety for the Death Star's construction." After spitting out his words, a stormtrooper enters the command room and approaches Tarkin. "Grand Moff, Lord Vader...." Before the Stormtrooper can finish his words, Tarkin interrupts. "He's here? *''Sigh''* Not again. Escort me to him, trooper." "On you command, Grand Moff." The Stormtrooper proceeds to escort him to Lord Vader's presence. His TIE Fighter has just landed a few minutes ago. Tarkin goes out of the entrance first with the Stormtrooper beside him. While walking, Tarkin sees the ship's crews' surprised expressions of Darth Vader's appearance. Tarkin expresses no concerns of whatsoever but acknowledges that Vader should've called first. The message of his entrance has just been received literally fifteen minutes ago. After minutes of walking, the Grand Moff and the Stormtrooper arrive at the Hangar where they see dozens of stormtrooper lining up beside Lord Vader's TIE Fighter. The Stormtrooper that escorted Tarkin wordlessly joined the line of stormtroopers, blending in with the other white shock troopers in no time. Tarkin stands his ground, silently standing some meters in front of the TIE Fighter. Seconds later the TIE Fighter's entrance is opened and the Stormtroopers tighten their grip on their E-11 Blaster Rifles. The Apprentice of the Emperor himself exits his personal TIE Fighter with the Imperial March Theme in-play soon when Tarkin looks at Darth Vader himself unfazed. "Vader. Your arrival is certainly unexpected. Or should I say, too early?" Tarkin questions him without any fear. Tarkin is one of the few people who are brave enough to speak against Darth Vader himself. "I know, Grand Moff. But I am here to know if reports of a new source of energy and 'strange rebels' threatening Imperial facilities are true." Vader says to Tarkin, ignoring the notion of his arrival. "Now, tell me, what did you find there?" After saying that, Tarkin leads Vader to the command room to show him the problem on Endor. Vader is not concerned of the moon's bizarre denizens. But if another race on that celestial body aside from the little bears can wield blaster rifles and are against the Empire, that's a threat. At the command room "I heard a group of researchers and some stormtroopers found something not native to the moon, continuously assaulting their positions. Is that true?" Vader asked Tarkin, who's looking at the command room's computers. The officers and some scientists have been examining the monitors for a long time, scrolling through things, looking at a bunch of data, and other things. "Yes, Darth Vader. Me and my men have been trying to identify this new threat. And believe us they are nothing but a nuisance our forces can easily handle." Tarkin answers with confidence only for Vader to shoot him back. "If it is a mere nuisance, why did we lose sixteen Imperial stations and two stormtrooper platoons in a single night, Grand Moff?" "Note the single night, Vader. Our forces did not know what hit them and the enemy definitely has weapons we've never seen before." "And is that why I heard reports of giant spiders, organic walkers larger than an AT-ST, and a swarm of flies that reduced one trooper's body to nothing but a lump of flesh?" Vader's statement simultaneously attracts Tarkin's curiosity, disgust, and small surprise. "Now I wonder why I didn't get those reports." Tarkin's question is replied by a random officer sitting near him. "Actually sir, the reports were transferred by the last surviving station on the moon. As of now, we don't know the condition of the facility," the officer's words are heeded by Tarkin. "What shall we do then, Vader? It has been a week and that facility could still be well and running. We could gain more intel of this new enemy." "Deploy a squad of stormtroopers, Tarkin. Investigate the facility and..." "With all due respect, they stand no chance against those creatures, sir. We need more specialized troopers, ones who know the terrain and can deliver a surgical strike while also capable of aiming properly," the Imperial officer states, forgetting who is in his company. Tarkin and Vader immediately look at him, the latter replying first in annoyance. "Are you implying that the stormtroopers are incompetent?" The officer immediately feels his throat tightening under Vader's grips, a symbol of his fury channeled through the Force Choke. "He has a point, I must say. It'd take more than regular stormtroopers to deal with such enemies. We have a detachment of scout troopers stationed on this ship," Vader lets the officer go and goes to confront Tarkin once again. "Send them in immediately. And if this new energy source happens to be useful, recover them." "Right away, Lord Vader," Tarkin goes on to prepare the scout troopers for their next assignment, leaving Vader and the Imperial officer. The officer is still recovering from Vader's choke, but little does he know that his master is still angered by the revelation of how incompetent the Empire's stormtroopers are. Without words, Vader once again chokes the officer until he dies, dropping his corpse in a room full of unexpecting officers and researchers. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Snipers Category:Movie Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors